


Change of Habits

by abstract_chameleon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Despair, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, also this isn't underage in some countries but i figured it'd be best to tag it anyway, i honestly had no idea what time frame in which this should take place so please bear with me, i just wanted it to take place during the killing school life and that makes time frames tricky, sort of??, taka is asexual??, this takes place during chapter two after the sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract_chameleon/pseuds/abstract_chameleon
Summary: Ishimaru has always struggled when it comes to dealing with the problem of arousal. Unfortunately, this problem always seems to arise at the worst of times. Fortunately, Mondo is willing to lend a helping hand. Maybe that bastard Monokuma actually deserves thanks for the soundproof walls and lack of locks on the boys' bathroom doors.





	Change of Habits

**Author's Note:**

> what is smut. how do i write that. why am i late to every single fandom i join. please end me.
> 
> enjoy.

 Kiyotaka wasn't entirely sure how he ended up wearing an obnoxiously itchy flannel pajama set, sitting on Mondo's bed with his legs crossed and his hands squeezing his knees, neatly trimmed fingernails digging into the obnoxious chartreuse fabric to stave off what he assumed was nerves. The flannel pajamas were chartreuse. Kiyotaka hated chartreuse with a passion. It wasn't even close to professional color and something about it made him nauseous. Kiyotaka felt especially nauseous at the time, but that wasn't exactly surprising considering he was being held hostage by a psychotic stuffed bear who had instructed him and his classmates to kill each other to survive. Still, he hadn't felt this nauseous until now. He blamed the chartreuse.

 Mondo was reclining next to him, grinning with his fingers intertwined behind his head. His feet were hanging off the edge of the bed, and Kiyotaka couldn't stop staring at the obnoxious hole in one of Mondo's stained socks. The prefect couldn't help but wonder if the soiled socks were dirtier than the soles of Mondo's shoes or if they only appeared that way. It was already bad enough that Mondo was irresponsible enough to sleep in his regular clothes instead of changing into fresh pajamas before bed, or foregoing clothes altogether as Kiyotaka preferred.

 Kiyotaka's preferred sleeping garments — or lack of them — had been the subject of discussion as Kiyotaka and Mondo returned to their dormitory rooms from the sauna. Kiyotaka felt terrible for breaking the nighttime rule, strolling through the halls so casually with his newfound brother at nearly three in the morning. But they had just emerged from the suffocating sauna heat, and regardless of how desperately neither of them wanted to admit it, they were both sweaty, overheated, and exhausted. Both Kiyotaka and Mondo had taken a dip in the bath before deciding to retire for the night. Since Mondo had endured the heat of the sauna while still wearing his clothes and needed to return to his room, he suggested that Kiyotaka spend the night in his room, insisting that having a “sleepover” would strengthen their brotherly bond. Kiyotaka already felt bad enough breaking the nighttime rule, but he didn't want to leave Mondo alone in the halls for even a second during nighttime. It was already bad enough that they were outside their bedrooms past ten o’clock, but he couldn't let anything happen to his brother. Protecting his classmates from danger was Kiyotaka's duty as a hall monitor, and protecting Mondo was now his priority. Still, there was a problem. Kiyotaka normally slept naked, but that was hardly appropriate with someone else in the same room, much less the same bed. Sleeping in his uniform was out of the question, far too unsanitary, too many rules broken tonight.

 Maybe that's how Mondo ended up in the school storehouse wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist — a bath towel that barely covered even his ass — watching as Kiyotaka, fully clothed in his infuriatingly pristine school uniform, rummaged around the warehouse looking for a decent pair of pajamas to wear to bed. A shouting Kiyotaka had tried convincing the biker to wear a pair of pajamas as well, but Mondo insisted that his baggy pants and tanks were much more comfortable than “shitty flannel” and that his bulging muscles would probably rip the fabric anyway. Kiyotaka couldn't argue with either points, but he couldn't convince himself to be so relaxed in his usual attire either. School uniforms weren't built for comfort, anyway.

 It wasn't long before Kiyotaka found the awful pair of flannel chartreuse pajamas. He searched desperately for something softer, something more professional, something less obnoxious, but there was no use. Mondo seemed to find it amusing, and that brightened Kiyotaka's mood enough to resolve to be grateful the storehouse had a supply of pajamas in the first place. Leaving the warehouse, they practically skipped to Mondo's bedroom with sparking eyes and cheesy grins.

 Nearly half an hour later, Mondo found himself drowsy yet simultaneously giddy from his brother's company, his head resting on his hands, staring up at Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka had previously scolded Mondo about the messy state of his bedsheets upon entering the biker's room. Before Mondo knew what was happening, Kiyotaka was shouting again and instructing him on the proper way to make a military style bed. Mondo didn't see the point since they'd be sleeping under the sheets before long, and it wouldn't matter how the bed was made when they were tangled under the sheets, embracing as they inhaled each other's scent, feeling the warmth of each other's skin —

 What?

 Mondo dismissed those thoughts, assuming the heat from the sauna must've gotten to him. Either way, it wasn't weird for soul brothers to be intimate like that, right? Kiyotaka wouldn't find that so terribly appalling and indecent and unsanitary, right? He wondered as Kiyotaka changed into his pajamas in the bathroom, while a quiet, terrible, and extremely confusing part of himself wished Kiyotaka would've simply slept naked per usual.

 For whatever reason, Mondo didn't think Kiyotaka would change his clothes so quickly. Maybe it was all the buttons on his uniform, or maybe Mondo had hoped Kiyotaka would walk in on him buttoning his pants with a fresh tank slung over his shoulder. Maybe Mondo was imagining the slight flush on Kiyotaka's cheeks as he emerged from the bathroom and the hesitation before the prefect finally cleared his throat, apologized for intruding, and looked away. But Mondo wasn't quite finished. Chuckling to assure Kiyotaka that his intrusion was no big deal, he bent over to put on his socks and pointed his ass directly in Kiyotaka's line of vision.

 Maybe that was why Kiyotaka couldn't sleep. After another half hour with the lights on, enjoying each other's presence and chatting about various subjects, both Mondo and Kiyotaka decided it would be best to get some rest in preparation for the next day. In no time Mondo was fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously with drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Kiyotaka tried to tell himself the noise was the reason why he couldn't sleep. He wrapped a pillow around his head to mask the sound of the snoring but it was no use. After a while, he grew incredibly frustrated and decided that sleeping on the floor might help. Maybe sleeping on the floor wasn't the best decision for his spine, nor was it the healthiest decision, but Kiyotaka Ishimaru was desperate to get a good night of sleep for the first time in this prison. He slid off his side of the bed as quietly as possible, arranged his pillows neatly, and tried once again to sleep, but it was no use. The snores weren't bothering him, but something else was. There was a heat burning inside of him that wouldn't cool down, and it was preventing him from staying calm enough to fall asleep. Kiyotaka assumed it was because of the sauna. The hall monitor decided it was worth it, in that case, but he was desperate to know how Mondo was able to fall asleep so quickly.

 Quietly sliding back onto the bed and underneath the sheets, Kiyotaka rolled onto his side to watch Mondo sleep. He wasn't actually watching Mondo sleep, he told himself, just trying to figure out how Mondo had fallen asleep so quickly. But that excuse couldn't explain why Kiyotaka found himself distracted by Mondo's smooth skin and sharp collarbones and dark eyelashes and puffy, callused lips that quivered as he breathed. For no sensible reason, Kiyotaka found himself wanting to caress that skin and kiss those lips, and that desire alone made him more nauseous than he'd ever felt before.

 It was then that Kiyotaka realized the true source of the heat he couldn't subdue. The source of the heat was underneath the growing tent of his pajama pants, an obnoxious heat that expanded along with a certain member. If Kiyotaka wasn't such a model student, he would've sworn under his breath. Instead, he bit his lip and broke into a sweaty panic. He tried to close his eyes and force himself to calm down, to banish the arousal, to take control of his mind and body, but it was no use once again. With his eyelids squeezed shut, images of Mondo's unbelievably muscular physique and lilac eyes flashed before him, causing his the problem of his erection to worsen. No matter how hard he tried, Kiyotaka couldn't get the thought of Mondo out of his head, especially not after seeing him practically naked with nothing but a towel covering his groin. Kiyotaka tried to tell himself he hadn't glanced at Mondo's perfectly sculpted ass once or twice underneath the bath towel, but that would've been a lie, and the only thing Kiyotaka despised more than improper behavior was lying about improper behavior.

 So Kiyotaka was forced to open his eyes and face reality. He was in his best friend's bedroom, he was sleeping in his best friend's bed, and he was forced to deal with the most intense erection he had ever had.

 It was painfully clear to Kiyotaka that staying in bed wasn't going to do anything. There was no chance of sleeping it away with his blood rushing through his veins and the erection throbbing beneath the flannel and the bedsheets. If Mondo were to wake up, he would immediately notice the bulge in the sheets, and if Kiyotaka were to roll over onto his side, he knew the friction from his legs would be unbearable. Kiyotaka needed physical attention as soon as possible, and there was only one logical solution.

 Kiyotaka prayed Mondo wouldn't wake up as he slid out of bed for the second time in the span of only a few minutes. Not daring to look back, he tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as possible. Curse Monokuma for not providing locks for the boys’ bathrooms. Upon entering the bathroom, Kiyotaka immediately pulled the elastic waistband of the pajama pants down to his ankles. He wasn't wearing boxers since he had been too embarrassed to grab any from the storehouse, and now he was grateful for the lack of extra articles of clothing to remove. As soon as the cool air hit Kiyotaka's cock, arousal bubbled beneath his skin, causing him to tremble. He despised this feeling. Arousal disgusted him, and so did the process of masturbation. He needed to get this over with quickly.

 For a brief moment, Kiyotaka considered sitting on the toilet while he dealt with his erection, but after a moment of consideration he found the idea too base and unclean. After all, toilets were meant for excreting waste, not semen. But Kiyotaka knew he would need to ejaculate somewhere, so he resolved to stand in front of the toilet and try his best to come into the toilet bowl. He figured that he could always clean up with toilet paper if worst came to worst. Pushing thoughts of how unsanitary this entire situation was into the back of his mind, he placed his fingers around the base of his cock almost hesitantly and began to move his hand up and down.

 Almost instantly Kiyotaka felt pleasure quiver through his body paired with repulsion at the action he was performing. With each stroke, his toes curled and his breath grew heavier. Part of him felt the need to moan or grunt or make some kind of noise, but he knew any kind of sound would be his doom. All he could do was continue stroking and wish for this to end as quickly as possible.

 Kiyotaka hated himself for being so perverted. He hated himself for being so desperate and animalistic. After all what kind of creep masturbates to the thought of his best friend? What kind of awful man is attracted to his best friend in the first place?

 Kiyotaka had no answer and the pleasure pooling in his gut didn't seem to care. He was close. No matter how hard he tried to push the inappropriate thoughts of his best friend out of mind, they only grew more intense by the second. At this point, he was imagining Mondo's rough hands wrapped around his dick as the biker whispered vulgarities into his ear. In Kiyotaka's awful fantasy, Mondo was naked with the prefect on his lap, and he could feel the larger man's muscles flexing with pleasure underneath him. Kiyotaka's own muscles twitched and his legs trembled. It would be any second now.

 His entire body trembled.

 For a moment, Kiyotaka saw a flash of white. Before he could stop himself, he let out a moan — no, a scream — and then everything went black. His knees gave out and he collapsed against the wall of the shower. After that, all he could sense was Mondo's voice calling his name.

 

* * *

 

 “What the hell were you doing, you fucking idiot?”

 Those were the words Kiyotaka heard as he came to. Mondo was at his side, supporting his head and back in an awkward sort of embrace. Kiyotaka had blacked out, and Mondo was the only thing keeping him from crumbling to his knees. It didn't take long for Kiyotaka to realize that startling fact, but it took a bit longer for him to realize that his pajama pants were still at his ankles and his semi-hard cock was still visible. Kiyotaka's entire body flushed scarlet.

 “H-How long was I out?”

 “Only a minute or so. Maybe even less. I heard ya screamin' and it woke me up and then I heard a loud ass thump so I came running and I found ya lyin’ on the floor knocked out w-with yer pants d-down…” Mondo responded, stammering at the end. His face was also flushed.

 Kiyotaka didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything sensible to say, and refused to make an idiot of himself by stuttering and tripping over his words. Instead, his lips involuntarily moved as if they were trying to form words, but no words came out. It was as if the hall monitor was facing his own dreadful execution. Kiyotaka's world was violently spinning and Mondo's unreadable expression was the center of everything.

 Mondo spoke again. “W-Were ya really doin’ what I think ya were doin’?” His eyes flashed over to the toilet bowl, the flush of his cheeks darkening as he noticed the undeniable evidence.

 Kiyotaka exhaled. “Yes. Y-Yes, I was.” He paused for a second to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. “If you want me to leave, I will. If you wish for me to stop associating with you altogether, I will comply, although I truly hope you will take the time to hear me out and forgive me for this indecent behavior.”

 As he spoke, Kiyotaka freed himself from Mondo's embrace and stood on his own despite his shaky knees. Avoiding eye contact with the biker, he pulled the elastic waistband of his pajama pants back over his hips and hastily adjusted his clothes.

 “Wh-what?” Mondo spluttered. “No, don't leave, idiot. Don't say that. You're my soul brother… It's just… How could you have been so damn stupid?”

 Kiyotaka made a weird noise in the back of his throat that sounded something like a chuckle. “To be attracted to the first true friend I have ever made? I do not now how I could have been so stupid, Mondo. Please forgive me for this indecency! I promise I will do whatever it takes to erase these terrible, inappropriate thoughts!”

 The prefect was nearly yelling in frustration with himself and the unfathomably uncomfortable situation he had trapped himself in.

 “N-no, that's not what I'm trying to say! I d-didn't even know this was a-about me!” Mondo wrung his hands and stared at the bathroom tile. He couldn't force himself to look at his friend, much less look him in the eye. “There's nothin’ to fuckin' forgive ya for. M-Masturbation is just a normal thing everyone does, Taka. I should be the one a-apologizin’ for bargin' in here without knockin' or askin' if I could come in. S-Sorry. When you screamed I was really worried and then I heard the thump.” He paused. “I thought s-somenthin’ had happened, and I didn’t w-wanna lose you.”

 Kiyotaka chewed his lips. He was feeling too many things at once to understand anything. He was relieved that Mondo wasn't mad at him and warmed by Mondo's concern, but he was also severely embarrassed and ashamed of himself for needing to perform such a base act despite present circumstances.

 “If that is the case, then why did you say that I was stupid?”

 That was all Kiyotaka could think to ask.

 “B-Because… Y-Ya shouldn't have tried to fuckin' jack off standing in the middle of a tile bathroom after spendin’ so long in the sauna! Of course you're gonna be dizzy as hell! Y-Ya could've gotten a concussion, Taka!"

 Kiyotaka's eyes widened with the realization of how ignorant he had been in his desperation. “Y-You are right… Thank you for your concern.” His eyebrows furrowed. “You know about concussions?”

 Mondo huffed. “Of course I know about concussions, idiot! I'm a fuckin’ biker! I may not wear a helmet but I know all about fuckin’ concussions!”

 Kiyotaka's expression of worry and embarrassment that had been plastered onto his face since he remained consciousness melted into a lopsided smile. “I am pleased to know you're educated in the subject.”

 Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Mondo laughed nervously. “Well, duh.” He coughed, realizing there were still two not-so-small problems. Kiyotaka was still semi-hard, observable through the bulge in his flannel pants, and Mondo himself could barely stand the warm pressure in his own pants any longer.

 “You're still hard,” Mondo noted. He swallowed loudly. “I-I can fix that if ya like.”

 Kiyotaka froze. Never for a second did he actually consider Mondo helping him deal with his erection as a realistic possibility, merely an unattainable fantasy. The offer was too tempting to resist despite Kiyotaka's previous notions on the uncleanliness of sex and the frivolity of wasting valuable time on intercourse. Being honest with himself, Kiyotaka realized that the idea of sex had simply never appealed to him — sometimes, it even disgusted him — but all of that was changing thanks to Mondo.

 It was an eternity before Kiyotaka could remember he was even capable of forming words. Mondo spoke again before he could think of something to say.

 “Shit. I'm sorry. W-We don't hafta do anythin' if ya don't wanna! Really, just forget I said anythin’!” Mondo wore a pained expression as he spoke.

 “No, I do not refuse your offer!” Kiyotaka shouted. “I am just extremely nervous! Please give me a moment to calm my nerves!” His eyes were misty.

 “Oh. O-Of course,” Mondo mumbled, struggling to keep himself from sticking his hands down his goddamn pants and dealing with his own erection right away. The moment felt like an eternity for Mondo, and not in a pleasant way. All he could think about was his hands around Kiyotaka's cock, his mouth around Kiyotaka's cock, and Kiyotaka whimpering his name as he moaned and screamed and —

 Eventually, Kiyotaka stirred.

 “So, what do you want me to do?” Kiyotaka asked.

 It took Mondo a second to snap out of his fantasy. His heart was pounding, and the blood rushed in his ears. “Oh,” he repeated, “We should go to the bed just in case.”

 Kiyotaka nodded and followed Mondo to the bed. He was nervous and somewhat hesitant, but — as much as he was ashamed to admit it — his desire and excitement outweighed all of his apprehensions by far.

 Mondo sat on the edge of the bed and told Kiyotaka to remove his pants again. Kiyotaka did as instructed, dropping his flannel pants to the floor and stepping out of them. His erection wasn't just semi-hard anymore, and the way Mondo stared at it with a hunger in his eyes made Kiyotaka's muscles ache with some sort of longing that possessed his entire body.

 So, this was the enjoyable side to arousal, huh?

 The prefect was shaking. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

 “Ya sure ya wanna do this?” Mondo asked for good measure.

 Kiyotaka nodded vigorously, unable to make his vocal cords work.

 “‘Kay. Good.” Mondo exhaled. “It's gonna be fine. Just come sit on my lap.”

 Kiyotaka nodded and sat down. Mondo was surprised by how heavy the smaller boy was, but considering his incredibly muscular figure, the biker figured it wasn't so surprising after all.

 “I'm gonna touch your dick, alright?”

 Mondo felt silly. This wasn't at all how he imagined his first time would go, but he wanted to make sure Kiyotaka was comfortable. After all, he may have imagined this moment before, but never did he actually believe that he — Mondo Owada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds — would have the opportunity to give Kiyotaka Ishimaru a handjob.

 Kiyotaka nodded a third time.

 Mondo was hesitant in wrapping the fingers of his right hand around the base of Kiyotaka's cock. As soon as Kiyotaka felt those fingers touching his member, he shuddered and leaned onto Mondo. Mondo couldn't help but grin. This would be easy.

 After a few strokes, Kiyotaka was already panting. Mondo ran his fingers through Kiyotaka's stubby black hair, but although Kiyotaka's hair was soft and relaxing to touch, Mondo soon got bored. Kissing the prefect's sweat slicked neck, the biker inched his fingers under the hem of Kiyotaka's flannel top. When Kiyotaka made no sign of disapproval, Mondo slid has hands over Kiyotaka's abs and stopped directly beneath his nipple.  

 “This okay?” Mondo whispered.

 “Definitely,” Kiyotaka breathed. That singular word was the first word Kiyotaka had spoken since Mondo had led the prefect to the bed. That singular word, almost whispered in an impassioned breath, was enough to send shivers down Mondo's spine.

 Mondo took that as incentive to amp it up a bit. He quickened his strokes with his right hand and used his left thumb and index finger to squeeze Kiyotaka's nipple. Kiyotaka shuddered and moaned, throwing his head back onto Mondo's shoulder. It took all of Mondo's self-control to resist the urge to grind against Kiyotaka's muscular ass. Instead, he focused on Kiyotaka's reactions and found himself breathing in time with the hall monitor's barely audible whimpers.

 Kiyotaka was close again. He hid his face in Mondo's neck and moaned even louder than before. His hips bucked almost uncontrollably into Mondo's grip, and his own hands tugged at the bedsheets. Mondo knew he needed to hurry before Kiyotaka's strong hold tore the sheets altogether, so he accelerated his strokes again. Needing to ask Monokuma for a new blanket would be beyond embarrassing.

 Kiyotaka gasped, and his entire body tensed. His legs and hips twitched while the rest of his body froze. Unexplainable pleasure coursed through every nerve, and his vision blanked with a flash of white again. However, Kiyotaka was able to retain consciousness when he orgasmed for the second time that night. After one final hip thrust, he came onto Mondo's hand, and his entire body fell slack.

 By the time Kiyotaka came, Mondo found himself panting as well. Carelessly wiping the come onto the blanket underneath him, the biker wrapped his muscular arms around the prefect's limp body, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection that begged for attention. Once his breathing stilled, he nibbled on Kiyotaka's ear lobe, stirring Kiyotaka to life again.

 “That experience w-was beyond a-anything I could have ever fathomed,” Kiyotaka spoke in a low tone. For someone who had just orgasmed, the hall monitor was awfully verbose, or so Mondo noted.

 “I did a good job, eh?” Mondo chuckled. He was hugging Kiyotaka now.

 “Indeed.” Kiyotaka sighed contentedly and pecked Mondo's jawline. Mondo grunted and squirmed, noticeably uncomfortable.

 “Hate to cut this short, but I really gotta go use the bathroom,” Mondo mumbled.

 The prefect bounced to his feet and turned to face his partner. “Is something amiss, Mondo? Were my actions not satisfactory to your expectations?”

 Mondo paled and then flushed pink. “N-No, of course not! It isn't like that. I just got a bit of my own problem below the belt, yanno?”

 Kiyotaka's eyes widened in realization.

 “Oh. That thought never occurred to me.”

 Mondo smiled and chuckled again. “Idiot. Just get some sleep okay? I won't take lo — What the hell are you doing?!”

 Kiyotaka had dropped to his knees and aligned his face with Mondo's bulging erection. He refused to look Mondo in the eye, but his trembling hands and concerned expression were explanatory enough. Mondo could hardly believe the situation was real.

 “This is how you do it, correct?” Kiyotaka inquired with a quaver in his voice.

 “Do what?! I mean, ya don't have to do anything like that!” Mondo exclaimed in panic. He bit his lip and silently cursed himself for completely losing his composure, but there was no time to think before Kiyotaka spoke again.

 “Oral sex,” Kiyotaka responded flatly. “Is that okay with you?”

 Mondo was flabbergasted. He wanted to pinch himself to reassure himself that this was real, but if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. He was sweating bullets. This was incredibly embarrassing, not to mention incredibly erotic in a strange way.

 “Of course I'm fuckin’ okay with that!” Mondo squeaked. “I mean, are you okay with that?”

 Kiyotaka nodded slowly. “I want to do this for you. After all, I cannot think of any other way to properly repay you.”

 Mondo's face was bright red now, and his cock was nearly swollen from the infuriatingly prolonged arousal.

 He tried to protest for the sake of decency. “You don't have to do anythin’ like —”

 However, he was cut off short by Mondo unbuttoning his pants. Mondo couldn't find it in him to protest any longer. The Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru was actually about to give Mondo Owada a fucking blowjob, and Mondo wasn't stupid enough to argue any further.

 “May I take them off?” Kiyotaka asked. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but his ruby red eyes were determined.

 “Y-Yeah,” Mondo muttered in response. “Ya kinda gotta, dork.”

 Kiyotaka simply hummed in acknowledgement and tugged the biker's pants to the floor. They formed a puddle of black fabric at Mondo's feet. Mondo was drowning in the moment, and his senses were centered around Kiyotaka's fingers pulling at the elastic waistband of his boxers. He could feel the prefect's breath on his cock through the thin cloth, and that was nearly enough to make him whimper with impatience.

 It seemed like an eternity before Kiyotaka finally pulled Mondo's boxers to the floor. Before doing so, he had lifted Mondo's tank above the navel and teased the larger man by pressing his palms against the bulge and grazing his fingers along the waistband. Mondo doubted Kiyotaka had meant to tease him and guessed that he had merely been trying to get a feel for things instead, but it didn't frustrate Mondo any less.

 As soon as Mondo's boxers hit the floor, Kiyotaka leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mondo's skin underneath his navel. Mondo shivered. Kiyotaka smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. He used his right hand to place a hand on the underside of Mondo's erection. The prefect's eyebrows knitted together as he did so, clearly overcome by apprehension and intimidation. Mondo found it adorable, but he also felt the need to apologize and comfort the smaller man kneeling in front of him. After all, Mondo's member was considerably larger and thicker than Kiyotaka's, and he didn't want his partner to be intimated.

 “Hey, ya really don't have to this if ya don't wanna. I-It must be kinda intimidating.”

 Kiyotaka shook his head. “No. I will not back down.”

 Mondo blinked in surprise. Even when it came to sucking dick, Kiyotaka considered everything an irrefutable task, a contest with no other option than success at the highest level. Somehow, paired with the determination in his eyes and the concentration in his brow, that aroused Mondo even more, and Kiyotaka's mouth hadn't even touched his cock yet.

 Kiyotaka, however, was not as aroused thanks to apprehension. He was undeniably excited by the prospect of being able to pleasure the object of his affection, but he was also undeniably intimidated. Regardless, he was confident. He was confident in his ability persevere and blow Mondo's mind. All he had to do was use his nerves to his advantage and push away intrusive thoughts of how appallingly unsanitary the act of unprotected oral sex truly was. And he could do it if he just put his mind to it.

 Poor Mondo hardly knew how to react when Kiyotaka's lips touched the tip of his erection. All he could bring himself to do was stare at the ceiling and chew on his bottom lip. It was like a kiss at first. The prefect's lips were soft but dry, grazing the head of Mondo's cock in a way that was so delicate it almost seemed innocent. But Mondo knew otherwise. Kiyotaka was only getting started.

 Mondo was right. It wasn't long before Kiyotaka's lips were past midway with his hands firmly gripping Mondo's hips. Kiyotaka tried bobbing his head slightly, but realized that the quick movements irritated his gag reflex too much, so he resorted to swirling his tongue around the tip of Mondo's erection. That was enough to cause Mondo's vision to begin to grow fuzzy.

 Kiyotaka was growing in confidence. Slowly, he leaned in further, allowing more of Mondo's cock into his mouth. Once Kiyotaka's lips were close to the base — but not close enough to make him gag — he began to suck and slurp. Drool trickled down the side of his mouth, but the prefect didn't even seem to care.

 Mondo grunted and poured all of his remaining self-restraint into keeping himself from thrusting his hips. He didn't want to make Kiyotaka any more uncomfortable or overwhelmed than he already was, but Kiyotaka didn't seem to mind when Mondo's hips bucked uncontrollably every so often. Instead, Kiyotaka performed even better with each lapse of self-control on Mondo's part, swirling his tongue faster and faster around the underside of Mondo's erection.

 Mondo's grunts were no longer grunts, but desperate whimpers and moans that the biker didn't even think he was capable of making. He looked down at Kiyotaka and immediately noticed that the smaller man's crimson eyes were full of overflowing tears. The tears were streaming down his face, mingling with the saliva and snot that was already wetting his face. Mondo winced and drew his eyebrows together in concern, but Kiyotaka simply squeezed his eyes shut and took the very last bit of Mondo's dick into his mouth. Mondo could feel the prefect's lips at the base of his cock and the back of his throat at the tip of his cock. Mondo let out an obnoxiously loud moan and swore. He had never been more grateful for soundproof rooms.

 Kiyotaka was delighted in his success. This was no longer very intimidating for him thanks to the not-so-subtle noises his partner was making, and his performance showed it. Mondo stared in awe at the beautiful mess on Kiyotaka's face, tears and snot and saliva and precome smeared all over his furiously red cheeks and chin. The biker had previously entertained countless fantasies of being given a blowjob, but all of those fantasies were neither half as messy nor half as satisfying as this was. Mondo knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

 “H-Hey, just jerk me off now, okay? Or I can do it myself if ya want,” Mondo panted.

 Kiyotaka paused, but he did not unlatch his mouth from Mondo's cock. As strong of a man as Mondo aspired to be, he completely melted at the sight of Kiyotaka glaring up at him with inquisitive eyes and his righteous lips wrapped around his dick. This was just too much, and he was about to come any second.

 “Ya won't like it if I just come in your mouth, so ya gotta take care of the last part with your hands,” Mondo explained.

 Clearly, Kiyotaka felt otherwise. He was bobbing his head now, uncaring of how much it made him gag. Mondo couldn't help but let his hips take control and thrust away. All kinds of exclamations and profanities escaped the biker’s lips as pleasure shocked his entire being.

 As pleasure reached its peak, Mondo trembled and collapsed onto the bed. His body quivered uncontrollably, a prolonged orgasm, and he ejaculated onto Kiyotaka's parted lips. The prefect was gasping for air, a coagulation of fluids dripping off the tip of his chin. Mondo was also gasping as the effects of his orgasm wore off. Once he caught his breath, a dazed grin spread across his face and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kiyotaka on his knees with his wide eyes full of exhausted satisfaction.

 “You're lucky I haven't caught you swearing like that in the halls,” Kiyotaka quipped with a breathy voice.

 Mondo chuckled again. “Would you punish me if you did catch me?” He winked. The post-orgasm sensation was making him confident now.

 The prefect groaned and furrowed his eyebrows. “No comment available at this time.”

 Mondo outright burst into laughter his time, his shoulders heaving with each gasp of air. Once his laughter subsided, he bent over to pull up his boxers and button his pants.  “Let's clean ya up. Your face is a total mess, Taka,” He offered his kneeling partner a hand to help him to his feet. “Ya know what that means?”

 Kiyotaka took Mondo's hand and stood, wobbly at first from the experience. He cocked his head in confusion. “I am afraid I do not know.”

 The biker smirked. “It means ya did a damn good job.”

 The hall monitor beamed, nearly bouncing as he followed Mondo into the bathroom. “Well, of course! I did my best as always! Hard work and dedication always yields success!”

 Reaching for a washcloth inside the shower, Mondo shook his head. “That ain't the kind o’ thing a person normally says after suckin' a dude's dick, but whatever floats your boat.”

 “Normal people would not dare to be this confident!” Kiyotaka retorted. He was back to shouting despite the mess that remained on his face, and his tone was playful, but Mondo knew there was more than an ounce of truth in his words. The biker didn't dare argue — nor did he want to, anyway — so he let the glint in his eyes do the talking instead.

 “Hold still,” Mondo ordered. He held the back of Kiyotaka's head with his left hand and wiped his face with the washcloth in his right hand. Thankfully, the washcloth was still damp from its previous use. Kiyotaka squinted, almost child-like, and Mondo had remind himself that cooing would be painfully unmanly. Instead of making some embarrassing noise, he had a better idea of how to show his affection.

 Once Mondo finished wiping Kiyotaka's face clean, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the prefect's lips.  They were undeniably soft, partially due to the friction from what had just occurred. Mondo's lips were rough and chapped against Kiyotaka's, just as the hall monitor had previously imagined. Kiyotaka winced at first, clearly surprised, but his initial surprise quickly faded into enjoyment. Mondo pressed in to deepen the kiss, but Kiyotaka pulled away and swiped the washcloth from Mondo's hold.

 “You did a terrible job of cleaning my face, Mondo!” the prefect reprimanded with a teasing smile. Laughing at Mondo's confused expression, he wrung the washcloth over the sink, reapplied it to his face, and proceeded to do a much more thorough job of wiping his face.

 “Cleanin' ain't my strong suit, and you should know that damn well,” Mondo replied, finishing his statement with an snort.

 Once Kiyotaka was done cleaning his face, he wrung the washcloth a second time and left it sitting on the rim of the sink. Mondo was shocked when Kiyotaka tackled him and smashed their lips together for a second kiss. This kiss was much deeper and much more satisfying. It wasn't long before Mondo had led Kiyotaka back to the bed, and the pair found themselves lying side by side kissing and grinning like idiots and exploring each other's skin with equally curious hands.

 Kiyotaka certainly didn't enjoy the color chartreuse. Nor did he enjoy staying up past his self assigned bedtime, especially on a school night. He never thought himself to be the kind of man to genuinely enjoy any kind of sexual acts. Nor did he ever imagine himself temporarily discarding his strict hygienic principles for the sake of pleasure.

 But Mondo Owada was already beginning to change everything in Kiyotaka Ishimaru's life, and the oddest contradiction of all was that Kiyotaka didn't mind wearing flannel chartreuse pajamas and staying awake long past his bedtime if it meant enjoying Mondo's presence. After all, it was only for one night, right?


End file.
